emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Trisol Music Group GmbH
' Trisol Records '''is a German alternative record label. Emilie Autumn signed onto their label in 2005 and has released a majority of her albums while underneath their managment. They helped her gain her European fanbase and helped her initially connect with the Bloody Crumpets, while helping manage, design, and execute her tours. Autumn also compiled a majority of her book while underneath the label, though she released it independently after her split with the record label. General Information Trisol's full name is Trisol Music Group - GmbH. They are headquartered in Dieburg, Germany and own multiple sublabels, specializing in producing music centered around darkwave, dark folk, gothic rock, deathrock, alternative, and industiral genres, as well as many others. They are considered one of the major European labels for "Dark Alternative Music." Alexander Storm and Johnnie Clapper were the two halves of Trisol before Clapper left in 2009 to pursue his own musical and business goals, which included the band Fernthal. The company was founded in 1997 and quickly grew to have a number of names on it's roster, including Moix Dix Moix, ASP, London After Midnight, Lore and Dope Stars Inc. They also participated in worldwide distribution and promotion of the SAW franchise (presented to Trisol by Lore -a newly signed female Trisol music artist from Hollywood, CA with established relationships in the Hollywood entertaintment industry). Soundtracks from the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th movies were produced and distributed through Trisol. This allowed the label to procure spots for their signed artists to appear on the European releases of said albums; for instance, Autumn's "Organ Grinder" appeared on the SAW III soundtrack. While scouring Myspace for new music talents (keep in mind Myspace was the Facebook of 2005), Clapper ran across Autumn's page and the handful of songs she had posted for free listening. A few messages later and Emilie had flown out to Germany; the rest is history... Releases with EA Full Length Albums *2006: Opheliac *2007: Laced/Unlaced *2007: Enchant re-release *2007: A Bit O' This & That EPs *2007: Liar/Dead is the New Alive EP *2008: 4 o'Clock EP *2008: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun/Bohemian Rhapsody EP DJ Singles *2007: Liar *2007: Dead Is the New Alive *2007: Swallow *2008: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Featured on *2007: SAW III OST *2007: SAW IV OST *2007: The Dethalbum DVD Release *Unpublished, unreleased, unedited, and planned DVD from an Opheliac Tour performance. Tours, Events, and Collaborations Tours *Summer 2007 *The Asylum Tour *The Plague *The Gate *The Gate II Events *DJ Sets *Book Readings *After-show signings with EA *Victorian Flea Markets with Vecona Collaborations *Brendon Small, ASP, Dope Stars Inc., Angelspit: Liar Remixes *Velvet Acid Christ, Dope Stars Inc.: Dead is the New Alive Remixes *Sieben: Gothic Lolita Remix *Perfidious Words, Punto Omega: Swallow Remixes *Spiritual Front: Thank God I'm Pretty cover *Attrition: Gates of Eternity and album collaboration *Die Warzau: "Born Again" Music Video feature and collaboration on the song "Dry" *Brendon Small: Metalocolypse/Dethklok collaboration, Dethharmonic *Avoidance of Doubt: collaboration on "Through My Eyes" Merchandise T-Shirts *Liar T-Shirt *Rat Tank Top *Opheliac T-shirt *Once Upon A Time is Now T-Shirt *Goths Have more Fun T-shirt *Victoriandustrial T-shirt *Dead is the New Alive T-shirt & Tank Top *Emilie Autumn Tour T-shirt (The Plague) Posters *The Asylum Tour Poster *Opheliac CD Promo Poster Other *Buttons *The Asylum Junkyard Leaving Trisol On March 30, 2009, Emilie posted the following entry to her forum announcing her split with Trisol: IMPORTANT STATEMENT FROM EA : ''IMPORTANT STATEMENT FROM EA: : This is to inform all muffins, friends, and business associates that Johnnie Clapper, former manager, booking agent, and one half of the Trisol record label, was fired from all things "EMILIE AUTUMN" related as of March 24th, 2009. Any attempt Johnnie Clapper makes to contact any of you is to be denied. This person is not authorized to contact anyone on Emilie Autumn's behalf, and no longer has anything whatever to do with anything "EMILIE AUTUMN" related. He is no longer a part of any communications or dealings of any kind. Anything this person says or writes is to be disregarded and considered inaccurate and intentionally false. LEGAL ACTION IS PENDING. : All business should be directed towards the following: : For general business, press, booking, label, current touring, and other business inquiries, please see the EmilieAutumn.com contact page. : Thank you very much for taking the time to read this important message, and for your support and understanding during this difficult period. We can assure all that EA, her Bloody Crumpets, and her crew are moving onwards at full speed and are excited about the future of the Asylum! : EA & Asylum Crew Nearly a month later, on April 29, 2009, Autumn posted more information about what happened between herself and J. Clapper when explaining why two tour dates had to be cancelled. VERY IMPORTANT: Regarding Postponed Dates : Dearest Plague Rats, : I would love nothing more than to regale you with tales from the Asylum Tour of madness, and I promise to do so in the next couple of days now that I am safely back in my cell, BUT FIRST, I must take this moment to explain to you the situation regarding the incredibly unfortunate cancellation/postponement of the USA tour dates which were to have taken place on May 22 in New York at the Highline Ballroom and on June 7 in Los Angeles at the Key Club, both splendid venues that I was out of my mind with excitement to be playing. : Subject The First: Reasons for the Postponed/Cancelled Dates : Johnnie Clapper, formerly half of the Trisol record label and the person who was acting as my temporary manager and booking agent (and who has been fired from all positions and whom legal action is being taken against), had booked those two US dates without my approval of the details or contracts, but I was happy to honor the dates just the same having been given the promise that US tour dates between the two dates were being booked in order to support the two existing dates, and thereby make a real US tour possible. However, once I arrived in Europe for the commencement of the European Asylum Tour these weeks ago, I was stunned to find that no dates other than the NY and LA shows had been booked at all. This makes it virtually impossible for myself, my Crumpets, and my crew to play these two dates with such an amount of empty space in between -- the sheer cost would be ridiculously prohibitive. I was disappointed and terribly saddened to have to cancel/postpone these two dates, especially as I had expected a whole US tour to take place during that time. : Subject The Second: Refunds : I have only just learned today that some tickets for these shows were being sold through Ticketmaster/the venues, with some others being sold by a service called TicketAsylum.com. TicketAsylum.com was being run by Johnnie Clapper, with all proceeds going directly into his own personal PayPal account. I have nothing to do with TicketAsylum.com, and never authorized the sale of tickets or any other merchandise through this service in any way. I do not run the site, have not authorized the site, and have received no money from anything sold on the site. '' : ''I hope that anyone of you who have purchased tickets from the venues/Ticketmaster have been able to get refunds, and I will be looking further into that in the next day (I've only just arrived home from the tour where I had little opportunity for phone/internet access), and will report back on any details that will be of help to you in getting full refunds for any tickets purchased. '' : ''As for any tickets purchased from TicketAsylum.com, I can only direct you to Johnnie Clapper directly in order to be refunded. I have no further connection with Johnnie Clapper, and never authorized or knew about these sales. I can provide Johnnie Clapper's contact information to assist you in the only way I am able: : Johnnie Clapper email: redacted : I can do nothing but express my deepest regret for the cancellation/postponement of these two US dates, and to apologize for the immense inconvenience this causes to all of you who have already purchased tickets, or were planning on coming to the shows. I can assure you that this is even more disappointing to me than it is to you... It is important to note that this is only one side of the story. Though J. Clapper has never publically announced or spoken out against EA's claims (though you can find some fun and interesting stories from him on The Reform), Autumn's alleged legal action never took place. No claims were filed and no legal pursuit was ever performed. He has never attemped to slander her or spread rumours at any point in their business and personal relationship, even after their split. References